


Wolfsbane

by turlough



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: bandom_meme, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Werewolves, Wolfsbane, blend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/pseuds/turlough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank, Gerard, a wolf, wolfsbane, and the full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfsbane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



> Created for [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/)'s prompt _Frank/Gerard - wolfsbane - midnight on a full moon_ in the comm [bandom_meme](http://bandom-meme.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth.


End file.
